As the design and basic shape of modern vehicles has grown more uniform due to aerodynamic styles and principles of fuel economy, consumers have become increasingly interested in distinctive or “customized” vehicle accessories. In particular, a significant marketplace has been established for distinctive wheels that are adapted for use on automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, bicycles, and other wheeled vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for improved and distinctive wheel assemblies.